elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik the Slayer
(farmer) (slayer) |Base ID = (farmer) (slayer) }} Erik the Slayer, initially referred to as Erik, is a Nord who lives in the Frostfruit Inn of Rorikstead. Erik is the son of Rorikstead's innkeeper, Mralki, and works as a farmer around the small community, although he secretly dreams of a life of adventure. Personality Erik admits he is an aspiring adventurer, though his father is reluctant to let him leave the safety of the village. With some persuasion, intimidation or bribery (the bribery option is actually just generosity, and is received as such), Mralki agrees to travel to Whiterun and buy Erik some armor. His name changes from "Erik" to "Erik the Slayer" after this event. He is also a very vocal companion with unique dialogue when he is accompanying the Dragonborn. He will comment on locations visited and enemies that are defeated. Interactions Erik the Slayer Talking to Erik reveals he wants to be an adventurer, but his father is reluctant to let him leave. With some persuasion, intimidation or bribery, Mralki agrees to travel to Whiterun and buy Erik some armor. Rebuilding the Blades Erik the Slayer can be inducted into the Blades. Rescue Mission Erik is one of the possible candidates set to be rescued from Lost Echo Cave. Dialogue Initial Dialogue "You look like you've seen your share of adventure. I envy you that. In fact, maybe you can help me with something." What is it that you need? "I want to be an adventurer like you, but my father says I can't. He says that he needs me to stay here and work the farm, and even if he did let me be an adventurer, we couldn't afford to buy armor. His name's Mralki, and he's the innkeeper here. I hope you can change his mind." :I'll see what I can do. "Thank you. I can't stand the thought of being trapped in this village for the rest of my days." :You should probably stick to farming. "Well, if you change your mind, I'd still like your help." Your crops seem to be thriving "It's true. For as long as I can remember our crops have always done well. I'm not sure whether it's the soil, the climate or the favor of the Divines, but we've never had a poor harvest." Have you lived here all your life? "Born and raised right here in Rorikstead. My father was a soldier. He fought in the great war and when it was over, he retired here to raise a family. My mother passed away when I was just a babe, so he did his best to raise me on his own. It's not the most exciting place in the world, but the people here work hard and don't cause trouble for anyone." Conversations Jouane Jouane: "Anything I can pick up for you on my next trip into the city, Erik?" Erik: "Thanks for the offer, Jouane, but I'm saving up for a new sword." Lemkil Erik: "I'm not saying it's my business, but I have to ask. Why are you so cruel to your little girls?" Lemkil: "You're right, it's none of your business. How about you keep your nose out of it?" Erik: "You keep on like you are, you'll end up with two daughters who hate you." Lemkil: "Hah! And what would a witless oaf like you know about raising children?" Mralki Erik: "Father, how old were you when you left home?" Mralki: "I know where this is going, son. As I've said many a time. the world is a dangerous place. You're much safer here at the farm, with me." Erik: "But I don't want to be safe! I'm not afraid of the dangers out there. The only thing I'm afraid of is wasting my life on this farm." Mralki: "Yes, that's your mother's side of the family talking. Just stay on for one more season, that's all I ask." Mralki: "I heard you sneaking around downstairs last night. Were you trying to break into my chest again, son? I've told you to leave it alone." Erik: "I just wanted to try on your old armor, from back when you were a soldier. I thought I might be old enough to wear it." Mralki: "I've told you a hundred times, I lock that chest for a reason. I don't want you getting a head full of ideas about adventure and glory." Erik: "I'm old enough to decide how to live my life, and I'd be honored to wear your armor, if you'd just let me. I'm strong enough to handle it." Mralki: "Strong, yes, but how clever are you? I'll tell you what, if you can open the lock on my chest, you can have everything in it." Erik: "I'll take your challenge, but if I win I get to start a new life as an adventurer, and with no objections from you." Statistics Being classed as a barbarian, Erik's greatest strengths are in the use of two-handed weapons and light armor. He also makes a fairly good archer at long range. He can use a one-handed weapon/shield combo, but his skill with one-handed weapons is average at best. Ironically, although his default equipment is a set of heavy armor, he is unskilled in heavy armor usage and receives minimum protection from it. He also starts out with a one-handed sword, but this can be removed from his inventory and replaced with a better two-handed weapon through trading. Quotes *''"This new armor fits me like a glove."'' *''"What I lack in experience, I make up for in courage."'' *''"Thought I'd miss farming after becoming an adventurer, but I don't."'' *''"I hate bandits and thieves. Men like these attack our town every year."'' – After battling bandits *''"I don't think I like where this is going."'' – Whilst exploring caves. *''"It just feels right somehow, having this new life as an adventurer. It's what I was meant to do."'' *''"Do you think we'll find gold nuggets in here?"'' – In mines. *''"Wonder if any of my ancestors ever walked these halls?"'' – In Nordic ruins. *''"It feels like a whole mountain of rock is above us." '' *''"Cave up ahead. Trouble or maybe treasure?"'' –When nearing a cave. *''"By the Nine!"'' – In many particularly spectacular areas, for example the Eldergleam Sanctuary. *''"I feel like I can take on all of Skyrim!" '' – Response to using the spell Courage or similar effect spells on him. *''"Thanks! Not sure it was necessary, though."'' – Response to using the spell, Healing Hands or similar effect spells on him. *''"I wonder what great battles were fought here." '' *''"Do you think Tiber Septim ever fought here?"'' *''"Stick close. This place gives me the creeps."'' – In Nordic ruins. *''"I'll...I'll kill you!"'' – During battle. *''"I don't like wizards, and their spells. Give me an axe anyday."'' *''"One time I almost cut off my own finger trying to sharpen a blade. Ugh, I hate blood." '' – Response to upgrading armor and weapons. *''"How deep is this cave?"'' – When exploring a cave. *''"This is the part where you fall down and bleed to death!" '' – During battle. *''"The Forsworn are strange. They say they fight for the Reach yet they live like savages." '' – Response when walking near dead Forsworn, or after battle with Forsworn. *''"I really wish you wouldn't do that."'' – When seen reading a Black Book. *''"What are you doing?"'' – When seen reading a Black Book. *''"Not again." '' – When seen repeatedly reading a Black Book. *''"Don't get too far ahead!"'' — When getting too far ahead with him as a follower *''"If I make enough money in Skyrim I think I may go to Hammerfell and see what I work I could get there."'' *''"You're back! Great! Are we going on another adventure?"'' *''"It's great to see you again! It's been too quiet without you around."'' Trivia *His name is derived from Erik West, whose internet alias was "Immok the Slayer," a visitor to Bethesda's HQ during 's development. Bethesda was so impressed with his knowledge of that they gave him an in-depth tour of Bethesda studios and decided to create a character named Erik in his honor. Erik died of cancer six months before the release of Skyrim, hence Bethesda immortalized him in the form of Erik the Slayer.Salem News ― Stricken by cancer, teen never stopped smiling **Erik's Nexus Forums Account **Erik's DeviantArt Account *Erik refers to his name change as: "Well, my father wanted me to pick a name that fits me, but who's going to hire Erik Greenthumb or Erik Hoe-Pusher? I want my enemies to quake with fear, when I do get some enemies." *Erik the Slayer is voiced by Jason Marsden. Bugs *If given non-enchanted guard armor, including Stormcloak and Imperial Legion armor items, Erik's inventory may treat them as starting armor. They cannot be removed in trade. *After unlocking him as a follower, when the option to give him 500 in exchange for companionship is chosen, his normal dialogue may be silenced, and he will not be hired, making it impossible to have him as a follower. **''Fix'': Walking outside of the house and waiting twenty-four hours, then coming back in. Only works if he has the steward options. (Tested with Lakeview Manor) **''Fix'': If a complete wing in the house has not been built yet, completing one should give the option as well. *In , he will charge the Dragonborn 500 again to have him be their follower if he was made a steward. *In Hearthfire, it is possible that his dialog option to become a steward may never show up. *In Hearthfire, after becoming a steward, the standard steward dialog may not appear. Leaving the zone for twenty-four hours (in game) and returning may resolve this. *After downloading , when requesting for him to be a follower, he may say "I suppose master Neloth won't mind. He's always telling me to get out of his way." This is Talvas Fathryon's response when he is asked to be a follower. This dialogue appears for Erik because his and Talvas Fathryon's voice actor is the same. *When given a Nordic Greatsword, he will have it sheathed as a one handed weapon, and when in combat he will pull an invisible greatsword from his back, with the actual weapon still on his waist *With the Dawnguard installed, if he is a follower, Serana may attack and kill Erik when awakened. This may be due to her script being much more complicated and complex, causing her to become even more glitched. *If he is inducted into the Blades and requested to follow the player, he will always mention he will head back home to Rorikstead if the player choose to part ways but in actuality he will now sleep in the Sky Temple barracks. Appearances * de:Erik es:Erik el Asesino it:Erik ru:Эрик Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Rorikstead Characters